La Croisade des Princes
by jenck
Summary: Quoi de plus déchirant que le départ d'un frère au nom d'une quête ? Quoi de plus réconfortant que des bras protecteur vous étreignant pour ce qui vous paraît être "la dernière fois" ? Quoi de plus émouvant qu'un enfant s'en allant pour un voyage dont il ne pourra en revenir qu'en homme ? Cette nouvelle m'a été inspirée par la chanson "Lost Destination"


Les officiers qui participent à la Croisade des Princes n'ont aucun titre de noblesse mais leurs costumes blancs leur donnent à tous le même air princier. Comme si leur concepteur avait travaillé auparavant pour une famille royale et savait comment mettre en valeur un corps en quelques touches sophistiquées. Chaque homme porte le même uniforme pourvu d'un col rouge et de manches décorées de boutons dorés semblables à des petits astres solaires. Le soleil cognera fort sur leurs épaules, habillées de contre-épaulettes vermeilles, mais le tissu de leur veste est conçu pour ne pas les étouffer. L'étoffe souple dans laquelle on les a cousu n'entravera aucun de leurs mouvements. Ces tenues sont conçues pour être exposées à un soleil ardent plusieurs heures et pour la nuit les couturiers qui ont travaillé dessus ont prévu des doublures qui les protégeront des nuits glaciales sans pour autant les étouffer une fois le jour déclaré.

Je me tournai vers Len, lui-aussi portant le costume blanc. Deux bandes vermeilles descendent les flancs de son pantalon en l'un et s'échouent sur ses mocassins en cuir. Un fourreau en bronze pèse à sa ceinture, un pommeau étreint par une lanière de cuir ébène en dépasse. L'épée est longue mais fine et conçue avec une garde avec de nombreuses courbes et de volutes évoquant de violentes giclées d'eau. Des vagues tumultueuses protégeant leur escrimeur. Len a sut maîtriser cet art avec facilité et faire preuve de grâce dans son maniement comme peu d'épéistes savent le faire en milieu de combat. Rien ne dit qu'il devra au cour de son voyage dégainer son arme mais auquel cas je sais qu'il saura user convenablement de son arme pour protéger sa vie et celle de ses coéquipiers. Son corps mince, ses jambes sveltes et ses bras filiformes sont faits pour être agiles et adroits. Des gants fins couvrent ses mains pour qu'il n'ait pas à s'abîmer les mains par le frottement de ses paumes sur le pommeau qui absorbera de la chaleur en cours de route. Il est paré pour son voyage, il est conditionné pour l'effectuer, il s'est comme tout les hommes porté volontaire pour la croisade, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour mon frère.

Il me rejoignit dans sa tenue distinguée et prit mes mains dans les siennes, couvertes d'une fine couche de lin lui seyant comme une seconde peau. Il est né pour porter un aussi beau costume. Il élance sa petite taille et le fait gagner en maturité. En lui je vois non pas un jeune garçon prêt à partir pour un périlleux voyage, mais un homme mûr s'élançant sur le champ de bataille avec la déesse de la victoire pour guider son bras justicier.

-Tu es élégant, Len.

-C'est grâce à toi, Rin. Tu as sus bien entretenir ce costume avant que je ne le porte et l'accommoder à mes proportions. Sans toi je porterai un complet froissé bien trop grand qui me ferait paraître pour le plus ridicule des officiers.

-Tu l'as toujours été, Len. Chaque fois que je te vois, je découvre que tu gagnes en âge et en sagesse. Prends bien soin de toi durant ta croisade... soufflai-je en baissant mes yeux sur le col que je réajustai. Tu me le promets ?

-Je te promet de revenir.

Je relevai mes yeux vers les siens. Ils me sourient, derrière leurs paupières mi-closes et leurs larges éventails de cils courts ils étirent un grand sourire. Ses pupilles débordent de tendresse à mon égard et m'enveloppent pour m'enfermer dans un univers où nous sommes les deux seuls habitants. J'en oublie la chaleur cuisante s'écrasant sur nos têtes blondes, le sable brûlant sous nos semelles et les hommes en costumes blancs nous entourant. Mon frère est là, devant moi, encore à ma portée. Je laissai mes mains sur le foulard blanc débordant de son col. Son corps s'anime au rythme de son souffle lent. Le retrouverai-je à nouveau soufflant sur mon visage un air chaud qui brûle mes pommettes ? En attendant, je profite de pouvoir plonger mon regard dans les deux iris verdelets fleurissant dans ses orbites.

Je me remémore dans ses grands yeux ses doux instants de sérénité que nous passions dans le salon. Tandis que je repassais sa veste, pas plus tard qu'hier soir, et que des relents de souffre s'en émanaient pour obstruer mes narines, Len était confortablement installé dans l'un de nos fauteuils, à parcourir les lignes d'un de ses romans favoris narrant les exploits de héros passés. Grand amateur de faits historiques glorifiant les victorieux par la transmission de leurs aventures épiques, il a vu en cette croisade son opportunité pour qu'il puisse à son tour graver son nom dans les mémoires des prochaines générations. Len a toujours voulu avoir une existence mémorable, il ne peut concevoir l'oubli de son prénom après sa disparition. Il préserve ceux de ses héros d'enfance dans les ouvrages qu'il ne se lasse de rouvrir pour écouter le papier faire le narrateur. Il a toujours semblé entendre dans le moindre bruissement fait par une page tournée un secret dévoilé. Avant même qu'il ne sache décrypter les caractères y figurant, il admirait les livres et leur langue qui lui semblait à l'époque étrangère. Il les ouvre avec autant de délicatesse qu'il caresse les reliures exposées dans notre bibliothèque quand il est en quête de lecture. Quand il partira, plus personne ne pourra prodiguer le même amour à ses œuvres qu'il a longtemps dorloté.

Pour lui, être tendre avec les livres est aussi naturel qu'on est délicat avec les femmes ou minutieux lorsqu'on s'adonne à des activités manuelles. Len n'est pourtant ni un séducteur s'amusant des joues empourprées des filles croisant sa route ni un pratiquant d'activités demandant le recours de sa patiente légendaire. Il est un garçon plutôt réservé appréciant des joies simples comme la floraison des rares fleurs daignant germer dans le désert et le clapotis des quelques pluies nous parvenant contre la vitre du salon. A ce moment-là il ferme soigneusement le livre en cours de lecture et contemple la nature faisant valoir sa présence. Il devient alors rêveur et évasif, attendant patiemment l'heure où il pourra se mettre en valeur. Il n'est pas fait pour s'entourer d'une ribambelle de camarades admirant ses talents d'escrimes, qu'il juge ne valoir d'être enviés tant qu'ils n'ont servit à défendre des valeurs. Il préfère à cela la compagnie de ses ouvrages favoris et de ses rêves d'enfant. Maintenant qu'il est en mesure de les réaliser et de donner une meilleure raison de s'émerveiller sur sa vie, il veut devenir l'un de ces héros qui l'ont toujours fasciné.

-Tu vas me manquer, Le-n...

-Tu vas pleurer, Rinette ? m'affubla-t-il du surnom qu'il m'octroie quand mes sanglots m'empêchent de prononcer correctement son nom. Je passai mes poignets devant mes yeux et refoulai mes larmes pour qu'il n'ait pas à les voir avant son départ.

-Tu es belle, toi-aussi, Rin, continua-t-il. Demeure-le jusqu'à mon retour et reste toujours souriante quoi qu'il puisse t'arriver. Le destin te sera généreux si tu prends la peine de vivre même en mon absence. Je veux que tu continues de vivre après mon départ, que tu fasses des rencontres mémorables en mon absence et que tu t'entoures de personnes qui pourront te réconforter quand je ne serais pas en mesure de le faire par moi-même. Grandis et devient une magnifique femme que je ne pourrai qu'admirer à mon retour, Rin.

Il prit son crâne et ma taille, qu'il sera fermement contre son puissant torse bien que mince. Même si peu de muscles saillants couvre sa poitrine, je la sens ferme et réconfortante. Son corps m'a toujours préservé de mes crises de colères, sans lui plusieurs fois je me serais détruite de l'intérieur. Qui me protégera après son départ ? Sur quel corps pourrais-je me soutenir lorsque je n'aurais plus la force de tenir debout ? Un gant de soie se perdit dans ma chevelure et sa respiration calme me berça dans l'illusion qu'il reviendra dans quelques jours. Je me cramponnai à son costume dans l'espoir que cette idée demeure dans mon esprit une réalité.

Je n'aurai qu'à attendre son retour en préparant des gâteaux dont nous nous gaverons à nos prochaines retrouvailles. J'aurai le temps en son absence de décorer la maison de fleurs en papier que je plierai à la main. De jonquilles multicolores, ses plantes favorites. Je couvrirai les murs de photos où nous figurons ensemble, je parfumerai toutes les pièces du doux fumet d'une multitude de tartes meringuées au citron et je tapisserai le sol de pétales odorantes pour nous plonger dans un univers floral. Len adore les fleurs. Même si nous ne pouvons en cultiver dans le désert, j'en couvrirai chaque grain de sable pour patienter et je leur chanterai chaque soir notre berceuse favorite. Je pourrais faire tant de choses pour que mon frère revienne avec le sourire de sa croisade.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois le front, ouvrit ses bras pour défaire ma carapace de sûreté et comme tout les autres officiers saluant une dernière fois leurs familles il s'en alla. Son costume se confondit avec les autres, tous identiques, et tous s'éloignèrent. Je les regardai s'en aller jusqu'à que le blanc de leur veste se confonde avec le sable blanc du désert où s'est implanté notre colonie.


End file.
